when she wants to hide something she will
by xxxkimmixxx
Summary: Summary: bad mission, good friends. Disclaimer: not mine (as much as i may wish they were) i'm just playing with the chactures
1. start of a bad day

When she wants to hide something she will!  
  
"SG1 I trust your mission went well?" " Yes sir, as ever we ran into some locals who didn't like the look of us and tried to take Carter for themselves sir." Replied Jack. " I hope Major that you are fine and will be able to make it to the debriefing." Said General Hammond. "Yes sir." Said Major Samantha Carter sharply. " Good SG1 report to medical for your post mission examination, debriefing will be at 1800 hrs." barked Hammond as he left the room. "Carter you wanna hit the showers first?" asked Jack "Yes sir" replied the weary blond haired woman "thank you sir"  
  
Sam quickly turned on her heel and walked towards the locker room, she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that she had bumped into Sgt. Siler. "Sorry Major" said the electrician "What oh sorry, good day sergeant" she said before carrying on walking towards her destination. When she reached the locker room, she got out some fresh clothes and a towel and headed to the showers. She turned the water on as hot as she could stand it and tried to rinse away the thought of what those brutes had tried to do to her. But in vain the image of his evil smile, and the feel of his hand as he smacked her round the face were too fresh in her mind.  
  
  
  
The guys had only been in the medical room scarcely ten minuets when Sam walked in. "You ok Carter" asked her concerned looking CO. "Fine sir just tired that's all" she was tired but it was so much more than that and he knew it. "Good" stated Jack "Common kids it's our turn to hit the showers, lets give the Major some privacy" "Bye Sam" called Daniel and Teal'c as they were pushed out of the door by the colonel. "So what was that all about then honey?" asked Janet "The Colonel just thought I could do with some space that's all." Sam replied.  
  
~ I hope she leaves it, Janet would be horrified if she knew what nearly happened, I cant tell her she make so much fuss and I don't think I can handle that right now. All I need to do is to go home and get some rest. ~  
  
"What happened honey? You know you can tell me," "Nothing happened Janet so can you just drop the subject, please" cried Sam "Ok but if you need a shoulder to cry on then you no where I am hun. Right your done, but I will ask general Hammond to put you all on at least 2 days stand down. "Right bye Janet, got to go do some mission reports before the debriefing, bye" called Sam when she was half way out of the door. 


	2. it just gets worse

Chapter 2: Thanks to you who have reviewed my work, you have encouraged me to write a second chapter. If its rubbish, you asked for it. Please review and send feedback. I need feedback.  
  
  
  
~ Beer good, beer very good~ thought a very giggly blond haired major.  
  
She was at home and their was empty beer bottles and crisps packets littered around her. Sam was lying on the sofa watching a fly flying around the room and drinking beer, she hadn't gone into work today, so she was probably in deep s*#% but she didn't care. She couldn't face being there, not with Janet asking if she was alright and Daniel's concerned face watching her as she tried to eat something more substancsial than beer and crisps.   
  
It was three days since it had happened, Janet had rung her phone so many times she had lost count, but what surprised her the most was that Jack, the man who supposedly cared for her much more than befitting that of a CO and his 2IC, had not come round to see if she was alright or even tried to phone her.   
  
~He doesn't care about you Samantha, why would he want a blond astrophysicist/ scientist who too smart for her own good? He never liked scientists, so why should you be any different. Perhaps he wants you to be reassigned to another team or base then he could have an all male team again. You keep kidding yourself. He argued about having you on the team in the first place, then he shot you twice with the zat. He didn't know you were in the mainframe when the entity invaded your body. For all he knew, he was shooting you, but he still did it didn't he? ~  
  
" He does love me, we just cant act on it that's all, he does care for me more than he should" said Sam to herself, trying to reassure herself that he hadn't wanted to get rid of her from day 1.  
  
  
  
Ding Dong, Ding Dong  
  
~ God I hope she's alright I would never forgive myself if she did something to herself ~  
  
"She is a sensible lady she wouldn't do anything stupid would she?"  
  
Jack was bought back to his senses by the sound of the door creaking open on the safety chain. A white face peered though the crack.   
  
~God she looks awful, and she has been crying. Poor Sam I should have come round that night but I thought she could have done with the space. Is my intuition that bad, that I leave it this long to see if she is alright.~ thought Jack.  
  
"Sir is there something I can help you with?" asked the meek voice of his 2IC.  
  
"Uh yeah, something I need to ask you as your CO, and more importantly is there anything I can help you with as a friend. You know with the whole get over this incident thing" replied Jack  
  
~Crap. way to go just make it sound like you don't care, you sounded like a heartless man.~  
  
"I'm fine Colonel, I don't need any help getting over this incident. I'm copping just fine sir thank you for asking Sir."  
  
" Then why weren't you at work today? As a friend I want to know if I can help you because you are overly not copping very well. I may be dumb but I'm not that thick, that I can't see that you look like you haven't been sleeping or eating properly for that matter."  
  
" I've been having nightmares which stop me from sleeping sir and I just can't face food at the moment so please don't have a go at me colonel." said Sam   
  
" How long have you been off your food and having the nightmares Carter?" asked O'Neill, with a concerned look in his dark brown eyes.  
  
"Since this happened sir " said Sam truefully.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Sam, we can get doc to give you something for the sleeping problem, and to check if their isn't a problem which stops you from wanting to eat."   
  
" I couldn't face coming into work today. I know the downtime ended yesterday but i couldn't face it sir." amitted Sam, with a look of fear in her pale face.  
  
  
  
If you would like anymore chapters or have any ideas about if i should make them get together please send a review. 


End file.
